kamen_riderseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamen Rider W
is the twenty-first entry of the Kamen Rider Series. It premiered following the finale of Kamen Rider Decade on September 6, 2009,Uchuusen No. 125 and aired alongside in TV Asahi's Super Hero Time programming block. Following Shinkenger's finale, it aired alongside , until W'' concluded on August 29, 2010. The series is described as the . The catchphrases for the series are and . Promotion Advertisements throughout the months of May, June, and July 2009 built up to the debut of Kamen Rider W, who first appeared at the 10th Anniversary Project MASKED RIDER LIVE & SHOW event, and also featured in ''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. Hiroshi Tanahashi of is a self-admitted fan of Kamen Rider W, and in June 2010 made a new costume designed after Kamen Rider Double FangJoker's design 棚橋選手が雑誌『De☆View 8月号』に登場！ なんと"若菜姫"こと飛鳥凛さんに"筋力トレーニング"をレクチャー!! 新日本プロレスオフィシャルWEBサイト　-NEWS-|date=June 25, 2010|accessdate=2010-06-28}} and wore it to a match in Osaka on June 19. Rin Asuka also appeared at the match to promote the show. Production The series' main writer is Riku Sanjo and the main director is Ryuta Tasaki. The theme song titled "W-B-X ~W-Boiled Extreme~" is performed by Aya Kamiki with former guitarist, TAKUYA, as the unit . The creature designer is Katsuya Terada, previously the character designer for , the designer of for , the designer of Cutie Honey's costume for , and the mechanic and character design refinement for . Newcomer Masaki Suda portrays the mysterious Philip. Drama actor Renn Kiriyama, who made his acting debut as Bunta Marui in , joins the cast as Shotaro Hidari. Hikaru Yamamoto, who made her acting debut in as Chiharu Nobue, portrays the female lead Akiko Narumi. Comedian and actor Takeshi Nadagi portrays Mikio Jinno and veteran actor Minori Terada, known for his leading role in , portrays Ryubee Sonozaki. Plot Many people live in peace and harmony in the fictional city of , an ecologically-minded and wind-powered city. However, the Sonozaki Family sell mysterious devices resembling USB flash drives called Gaia Memories to criminals and other interested parties, who use them to become monsters called Dopants, committing crimes with the police force powerless to stop them. To make matters worse, the Gaia Memories carry a dangerous toxin that cause their users to go insane to the point where they could die from using the devices unrestrained. After the death of his boss, the self-proclaimed hardboiled (actually half-boiled) detective Shotaro Hidari works with the mysterious Philip, who possesses the true Gaia Memory, to investigate crimes which involve Dopants. Using their own Gaia Memories, Shotaro and Philip use the Double Driver belts to transform and combine into Kamen Rider Double to fight the Dopant menace and keep Futo safe. While joined in their fight by investigator Ryu Terui, who transforms into Kamen Rider Accel, the mystery of Philip's past, his relation to the Sonozaki Family, and their Museum organization are revealed.Telebikun August 2009 Characters Kamen Riders |Philip & Shotaro Hidari |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Accel |Ryu Terui |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider Joker |Shotaro Hidari |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: green; "|Kamen Rider Cyclone |Philip (Novel only) |} Movie exclusive Allies Narumi Detective Agency *Akiko Narumi *Seiichiro Matsui Futo Irregulars *Santa-chan *Watcherman *Queen & Elizabeth *Isamu Bito *Stone Futo Police Department *Mikio Jinno *Shun Makura Other Allies *Shroud *Master of Fumen *Melissa *Kozo Yaguchi *Aoi Katsuragi *Mina Dopants Sonazaki Family *Magma Dopant *T-Rex Dopant *Money Dopant *Anomalocaris Dopant *Cockroach Dopant *Sweets dopant *Virus Dopant *Violence Dopant *Masquerade Dopants *Arms Dopant *Bird Dopant *IceAge Dopant *Triceratops Dopant *Liar Dopant *Puppeteer Dopant *Invisible Dopant *Nightmare Dopant *Beast Dopant *Zone Dopant *Yesterday Dopant *Quetzalcoatlus Dopant *Hopper Dopant *Gene Dopant *Jewel Dopant *Old Dopant *Oyakodon Dopant Foundation X *Tabata *Neon Ulsland *Lloyd *Shion *Lem Kannagi *Katal *Solaris *Kiima NEVER Other Dopants Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : YOH * / : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : , * : * : * : * * TAKUYA (23-24) * : * DJ Hurry Kenn (voice, 23-24) * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Double, Kamen Rider Joker: * Kamen Rider Accel: * Terror Dopant: * Taboo Dopant, Shroud: * Weather Dopant, Kamen Rider Double (Sub): * ClayDoll Dopant, ClayDoll Xtreme, Other Dopants: * Nasca Dopant, Weather Dopant (Sub), Utopia Dopant, R Nasca Dopant, Other Dopants: * Smilodon Dopant, Utopia Dopant (Sub), Other Dopants: Songs ;Opening theme * "W-B-X ~W-Boiled Extreme~" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Shuhei Naruse ** Arrangement: TAKUYA, Shuhei Naruse ** Artist: ;Ending theme * "Cyclone Effect" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: AYANO (of FULL AHEAD) ** Arrangement: Labor Day ** Artist: Labor Day ** Episodes: 3-6, 9, 21, 23, 24, 25, 45 * "Free your Heat" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition & Arrangement: Ryo (of defspiral) ** Artist: Galveston 19 ** Episodes: 10, 11, 13, 19, 20, 21 * "Finger on the Trigger" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi & Otoko Usagi ** Composition & Arrangement: Junichi "IGAO" Igarashi ** Artist: Florida Keys ** Episodes: 7, 8, 14, 16, 18, 23, 30, 39 * "Naturally" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition & Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse ** Artist: Wakana Sonozaki (Rin Asuka) ** Episodes: 13, 14, 17 * "Leave all Behind" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Ryo (of defspiral) ** Arrangement: Wilma-Sidr ** Artist: Wilma-Sidr ** Episodes: 22, 44 * "Love♡Wars" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition & Arrangement: Shuhei Naruse ** Artist: Queen & Elizabeth (Tomomi Itano & Tomomi Kasai) ** Episodes: 23, 24 *"Nobody's Perfect" ** Lyrics: Goro Matsui ** Composition: Sokichi Narumi (Koji Kikkawa) ** Arrangement: Hiroaki Sugawara ** Artist: Sokichi Narumi (Koji Kikkawa) ** Episodes: 32, 38, 41, 42 & Movie War Core * "Extreme Dream" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: AYANO (of FULL AHEAD) ** Arrangement: Labor Day ** Artist: Labor Day ** Episodes: 46, 48 * "Cyclone Effect (acoustic edit.)" ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: AYANO (of FULL AHEAD) ** Arrangement: Labor Day ** Artist: Labor Day ** Episodes: 48 Video game A port of Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes titled for the Wii was released on December 3, 2009.''Weekly Famitsu, October 8, 2009 It features Kamen Rider Double as a playable character and also features Dopants and other kaijin as characters in the game. ''Playback'' For W's S.I.C Hero Saga side story Kamen Rider W: Playback commemorates the 40th anniversary of the Kamen Rider Series with Shotaro Hidari and Philip leading Shotaro Ishinomori through the events following his creation of the television series in 1971. The first episode was published in Hobby Japan, July 2011. Each episode is named after a different story written by . # # # |深夜の告白|Shin'ya no Kokuhaku}} # |大いなる眠り|Ōinaru Nemuri}} # |高い窓|Takai Mado}} # |かわいい女|Kawaii Onna}} # |長いお別れ|Nagai Owakare}} Planetarium film At several throughout Japan, Toei had produced a film called to teach children about (with narration by Hirohiko Kakegawa). Shotaro Hidari (portrayed by Kiriyama) and Philip (portrayed by Suda) who transform into Kamen Rider Double, alongside Kamen Rider 1 (voiced by Tetsu Inada), Kamen Rider 2 (voiced by Takahiro Fujimoto), and the ten previous Heisei Riders, fight Shocker led by its President (Hidekatsu Shibata) and Gel-Shocker's Hiruchameleon (voiced by Yasuhiro Takato) who plan on destroying the Earth by having it succumb to global warming. Airings first began at the Science Museum on June 5, 2010, and later at 's Sanuki Kid's Land, 's Time Dome Akashi, the Manabi Center, the Municipal Science Center, the Subaru Hall, and the Astronomical Observatory in , with shows starting later in the year at the Science Museum in , and the Municipal Youth's Astronomical Science Museum in . The One Who Continues After Z , written by Riku Sanjo, is part of a series of spin-off novel adaptations of the Heisei Era Kamen Riders. Philip takes up Shotaro's job in solving cases after he becomes sick. Phillip uses Kamen Rider Double FangJoker and fights alongside with Kamen Rider Accel, however the Dopants get tougher and forces Philip to become a Kamen Rider himself: Kamen Rider Cyclone. The novel was released on November 30, 2012. Parodies Episode 295-A of Sgt. Frog titled features the members of the Keroro Platoon finding an artifact that allows two of them to combine into a single Keroro, each with new powers. The episode title is based on W's catchphrase and the resultant transformation resembles that of Kamen Rider Double (the characters appear to be split down the middle, with one side being, for example, Keroro and the other Tamama). Notes *Despite being the fourth tokusatsu show to feature a character with two halves being different colors (the other three being Android Kikaider, Kikaider 01, and Metalder), this is the first show to utilize two heroes using the same body to fight. *Three W movie/movie chapters name corresponding to three Batman movie **[[Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010|Kamen Rider W: Begins Night]] — Batman '''Begins' **[[Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate|Kamen Rider W '''Forever': A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate]] — Batman '''Forever' **[[Kamen Rider W Returns|Kamen Rider W '''Returns']] — Batman '''Returns' *This is the first Japanese entry in the series to officially use the term "Kamen Rider", in Romanized English. All previous series and riders were referred to in official English materials as "Masked Rider". References External links * '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/仮面ライダーW Kamen Rider W] at Japanese Wikipedia *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/double/ Kamen Rider W] at TV Asahi *[http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/w/index.html Kamen Rider W] at Toei TV *[http://mv.avex.jp/w/ Kamen Rider W] at Avex Group *Wind Wave official website Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Over-Technology Category:Earth Technology Category:Heisei Era